This invention relates, in general, to managing processing associated with events of hardware components of a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating notification and handling of adapter error events.
In computing environments that include external hardware, such as adapters, errors arising from the adapters are reported to the operating system. This error reporting is device-specific and ranges from primitive reporting to complex reporting. Until the error is reported and processed by the operating system, accesses to and/or from the adapter are possible. This may affect data integrity.
Responsive to receiving a report regarding an error, the operating system places the adapter in an error state and handles the error. This handling of the error is also device-specific.